


compare and contrast

by Mikhailov



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard needs a hug, Angst, Conflicting timelines, Contrast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, He's still not over it, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mainly angst, Memories, No Happy Ending Fest, Old memories, POV Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Past and Present, Sad, Short & Sweet, There is no real happy ending, Thinking about your past lover in your room and brooding isn't healthy Alucard, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, its been... 4 hundred years, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: Perhaps if life had been a little... gentler with him he might not have had to spend eternity missing someone he'd never get back
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	compare and contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh I tried to write this in the style of the first chapter of Nevernight by Jay Kristoff and it's well, it's a thing that happened

_The bed is warm, the sheets comfortable and soft, gentle. The sheets are wrapped around his waist, there are arms gently wrapped around his waist, his face is pressed against someone's chest. There are a few candles lit around the room and the crackling is lulling him to sleep. There's something about this situation that's incredibly unfamiliar to him and he adores it. Someone's snoring gently, it's the brutish man holding him in his arms and he loves him. He really does. Outside, he can see the moon shining softly, stars are shining in the sky and an owl is hooting outside_.

_It's all very domestic. Tooth-rotting sweet. He's not used to it, but it's something he is more than willing to get used to_.

_In the dark room Alucard traces the outlines of Trevor's face, his eyes dragging along the arch of his eyebrows, along with his slender yet rough features, to the sharp cut of his jawline. Everything about the Belmont has him captivated, everything about him has Alucard falling more and more in love. The soft crackling of the fire from the candles is casting a soft glow in Trevor's face, basking him in a soft golden light. He sighs softly, smiling. He closes his eyes to rest his head in the crook of Trevor's neck_.

_Trevor's gaze is awaiting him when he opens his eyes once more_. 

The bed is cold, the sheets folded neatly on the bed. It's cold, and he stands facing away from the bed. His arms are wrapped around him, curling down to gently embrace his waist. The candles are unlit, not having been touched in ages, the silence is eating away at him. There's something about this situation that's so incredibly familiar to him and he despises it. There are no sounds of someone sleeping, no rustling of sheets or gently snoring. Outside, the moon is shining gently, hidden behind the clouds, its light being blocked from reaching him. There are no crickets chirping, no owls hooting, just the simple, long, haunting howl of a wolf somewhere in the forest. 

It's all very peaceful, yet heartbreaking.

In the almost pitch-black room, Alucard stands facing the window, he brings one hand up to gently trace his jawline, tracing an old faded scar with his fingers. His gaze travels to the portrait to his right and his eyes drag over the handsome face of someone long gone. From the arch of his nose to his cupids bow and those soft, full lips. He sighs softly, wrapping his arms around himself tighter. He closed his eyes and looked down. 

There's no one staring back at him when he opens his eyes once more. There never is anyone. 

_Trevor's fingers lace through his. Gently he brings their hands up so that he can kiss the back of Alucard's hand. There's a tense air to the room, despite the softness of their situation. Trevor knows he'll have to bring it sometime or Alucard won't. Slowly, the Belmont moves to press a kiss to his forehead and Alucard practically melts against him, sighing softly, contently. He knows Trevor is trying to comfort him, he enjoys it_.

_"You're brooding, it's driving me mad." Trevor says a moment later. Alucard laughs gently, snuggling up closer to Trevor. Trevor wraps his other arm around him._

_"Mmhm," he hums. "I'm not brooding, I'm not worrying either. I know there's much to speak about, but I know that we can work it out. I'm in no mood for heavy topics." He smiled and cocked his head._

_"Then stay in bed with me." Trevor prompted, pressing kiss after kiss to his neck. Alucard wriggled away, laughing but Trevor just rose with him to meet his lips._

_xWhat's on your mind?" Trevor purrs. Alucard smiles._

_"You."_

His fingers grip his arms tighter, digging his nails into the skin and he sighs, shaking his head looking down. There's a peaceful air in the room, despite his mind being elsewhere, occupied and on edge. He brings his hands up to look at them, flexing his fingers and turning his hands over to look at the back of his hand. He's taken to wearing his gloves once more, to cover the skin he'd only really allowed one person to enjoy and love. 

Someone steps into the room behind him, their steps light, barely audible, but loud enough for him to hear. He doesn't look over his shoulder. He knows it's Maria, Richter's steps are heavy, loud even when he wants to quiet. It doesn't matter, however.

"You're lost in your mind." The girl says, her bright hair appearing in the corner of his eye. He turns his gaze towards her just a smidge and frowns. 

"I am." He answers, his frown deepens and his gaze goes back to stare outside and the sky. Maria sighs gently. 

"What are you thinking about?"

He pauses. "Him." He says finally. "I always am."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns>  
> Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback!


End file.
